


Finding comfort in your arms

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott comforting Lucas after a dream, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry mama Lallemant, Lucas' mom is dead in this fic, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Semi AU, So yeah, at least Lucas has Eliott to comfort him, elu - Freeform, mentions of mama Lallemant, she died a couple of years ago in my fic, this is basically me writing down my dream about my own mom...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Lucas’ mom had died a couple of years ago and sometimes he still dreams about her. Every time that happens, he wakes up feeling broken all over again. It’s just really hard to dream about someone who isn’t there anymore. To feel the comfort and love, to hear their voice, even if it’s just in a dream, for it all to be taken away again when you wake up.It's a really good thing he has Eliott there to comfort him when it happens.





	Finding comfort in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: Lucas' mom is dead in this fic. Has been for a couple of years!!   
> Let me know if I forgot to tag something!! 😊

Lucas’ mom had died a couple of years ago and sometimes he still dreams about her. Every time that happens, he wakes up feeling broken all over again. It’s just really hard to dream about someone who isn’t there anymore. To feel the comfort and love, to hear their voice, even if it’s just in a dream, for it all to be taken away again when you wake up. 

It happened again last night. Lucas had been dreaming about his mom getting good news: she was cured. The cancer was out of her system. They were just looking for a new place for her to life in, since he had moved out and she wanted a smaller space, just for herself. It had been him, his mom and Eliott. His mom had been so accepting of him when he came out to her and she practically adopted Eliott as her son-in-law already. And then the phone call came. It was all good, the last tests came back negative, which meant that there were no traces of the cancer left in her system. 

Lucas didn’t even know what to do and he just hugged his mom, while trying to keep his tears inside. He didn’t want to cry again. When he looked up at her, she was smiling so bright and he couldn’t help but give a smile in return. He was just so relieved that it was all going to be okay. It had been a rough couple of months. His mom kept going back and forth to the hospital for tests and surgeries, but now it would finally be over. She could finally start living her life again. 

He kept hugging her and the moment she said “it’s okay to cry, Lucas, it’s not a bad thing to show your emotions. It’s a really good thing actually. It makes you stronger than others” he broke down and hugged her even tighter, now letting the tears fall down. He wasn’t even sad, he was just so happy that she was okay, so relieved. 

And after that he had woken up. Feeling completely broken. He curled in on himself and just kept staring at the curtains. He couldn’t even cry at that point, he just wished it was real. Wished it wasn’t just a dream. He’d already forgotten the sound of her voice again, even though he had just woken up. That was the part he hated the most. Losing the sound her voice, never hearing it again. And then losing it over and over again when he dreamt about her. 

He sniffled a little bit and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Not with Eliott right next to him. His boyfriend had had a rough week, and this was the first night he had fallen asleep in a while. He couldn’t help but scoot closer to him though, laying his head on Eliott’s chest. Feeling the comfort of the other boy’s heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

Even though Eliott was asleep, he still tightened his grip on Lucas, which made Lucas let out more tears. He couldn’t even help it. He was so lucky to have this boy right next to him, have him there to comfort him, even though he didn’t know he did it. 

Somehow, he must’ve woken Eliott up anyway, because the other boy stirred in his sleep, made a muffled sound in Lucas’ hair and tightened his arms even more. He felt Eliott place a sweet and soft kiss on his head and he curled up more, not wanting to look up. Not wanting Eliott to see his tears. 

But Eliott wasn’t having any of it. He stroked Lucas’ arms gently and kept placing kisses on his head. He mumbled an “are you okay?” in between them and just those three words made Lucas break down completely. He was so far from okay, that he couldn’t even form words. Eliott kept stroking his arm, calming him down by whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Once Lucas had calmed down a bit, he looked up at Eliott, a little bit ashamed of his outburst. Eliott had never seen him like this and if it was up to Lucas he never should have. But then he remembered the words his mom told to him in his dream and he allowed himself to feel everything. 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, babe?” Eliott asked in a soft voice, hands now stroking through his hair, comforting Lucas. All he could do for now was look into those beautiful eyes, so full of different colors and emotions and safety. He took a deep breath and explained his dream. 

Eliott knew about his mom dying and how Lucas was still struggling with it sometimes, so when he started to talk about the dream being about his mom, the taller boy just pulled him closer and kept listening to him in silence. This was all Lucas needed at that point and somehow Eliott knew that. 

When Lucas stopped talking, he buried his head in Eliott's chest, feeling so drained from all the emotions and reliving his dream. Eliott made him look up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Minute for minute, right?” his boyfriend whispered softly, not wanting to break the silence too much and Lucas appreciated it.

This was good. This was safe. Lucas just wished he could’ve introduced Eliott to his mom. He knew she would’ve loved him. Would’ve loved how much Eliott loved her son. He couldn’t help but say those words to Eliott. Wanting him to know how important he was to Lucas. And by the look on Eliott’s face, the message came across. 

“I would’ve loved to have met her too, but I just know she’s a part of you. You’ve told me so much about her and I can totally see why you’re so kind of sweet and protective of everyone. She’s not completely gone. Not when you’re on this planet”. After those words Lucas couldn’t help but smile a little and he gave Eliott a kiss on his chest tattoo. He still felt so raw from crying, but at least he had Eliott there to comfort him, so it would all be fine.


End file.
